AJ Weems
This is article about a fanmade Power Ranger who is a non-canon character and only appears in its fanfic comics and films. '' '''AJ Weems' is a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr's fan-fiction era of Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders . A.J. is one of the original characters of this series that debuted in 1999 and made a sudden, but surprising return in the series in 2010. Character Biography 'Appearence and Background' A.J. is the first ever Galaxy Power Ranger to be a male in a Yellow-colored designation unlike Maya , the main Yellow Galaxy Ranger in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy who is a female. AJ is the older brother of Austin Weems, who is also the secondary Yellow Galaxy Ranger who also only appears when A.J. is sometimes not in action just for some exceptional occasions. A.J. is a African-American and his background is all about spiritial beliefs (like Maya does when she cares about the Galactabeasts and her home planet Mirinoi ). He is also a christian. It is somewhat common that A.J. and Maya are related. *He is the first Native-American male Power Ranger in yellow. *AJ is best friends with Tony Marshall , the 2nd gen. Red Galaxy Ranger. *In a close relationship with Gwen McQueen . *AJ is under Terra Venture's "Combat" unit in the space colony's military team. Film 'Movie Plot' ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena'' (2011-2012) In Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena, Anthony Marsh, Jr, the fanatic behind his own fan-fic continuity, is portrayed his own character that he obviously created and named after himself as the 2nd Gen. Yellow Galaxy Ranger and the film was originally slated for a June 29, 2011 release date, but due to editing and post-production delays, it was going for a 2012 release date of the same day, but as of July 20, 2012, the film is canceled. 'Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 ' AJ first appeared in the film's opening convoy attack sequence when he and Red Ranger Tony Marshall http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Tobey_Maguirewere about to confiscate and deliver the warheads -manufactured by Christopher Donner, Jr )'s company The S.T.A.R.K. Corperation- to NASADA (but, based on what Tony wanted, he wanted to take them to Terra Venture so the scientists at the Science Division would take a look at them first) so they can take a look at the weapon. The delivery was disrupted as it came to a halt by a group of Neo-Vipers in a unexpected gunship. When the assault chilled down a bit, attacking both for less than a moment, the Vipers attack the GSA troops violently with gunfire. As it progresed, Tony takes AJ to safety so he can get the briefcase. After the convoy, the other 3 Rangers - Wendy Jane O'Hara , Billy James and Browne Jones - the Pink, Blue, and Green Rangers respectively, take AJ and Tony to Terra Venture but mainly to a unofficial Power Ranger-based team unit, the Galactic Military Police Defenders , led by the space colony's new commander-in-chief, Commander Chalmers (Robert Downey, Jr ), which is affiliated with PRLG-UNDERGROUND. 'As a Ranger' 'Zords' *Wolf Galactabeast/zord 'Vehicles' *Jet Jammer *Vector Cycle 'Arsenal and Weapons' *Wolf Quasar Saber *Lights of Orion armor *Transdagger **Delta Daggers *Quasar Launcher **Galaxy Quasar Launcher *Transmorpher - with the Ranger color dial on YELLOW Photo Gallery (coming soon) Video Gallery (coming soon) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Ranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger